Nakiri Kuubou
Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A. At least Low 4-C in Foreshock. At least Low 4-C, likely higher in Mainshock Name: Nakiri Kuubou, Huanglong Origin: Senshinkan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tatari (Waste God), Incarnation of the Earth, Servant of Amakasu, one of the leaders of the Six Forces Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (can literally use dreams to boost his stats), Resistance to Causality Manipulation and other hax abilities so long as they are not above his physical power, Can manipulate causality to make his attacks never miss, intangibility (technically immune to conventual damage due to only being a dream), His mere being as a living earthquake atomizes anyone that gets near him, Summoning (Able to summon an endless number of demons to fight for him), Can create shadows that hold a small fraction of his power (each shadow possess power that dwarfs that of the other Six Forces leaders), Able to boost his power a trillion times when reaching Foreshock, possess a deadly miasma that rots anything that comes in contact with it (along with being able to destroy the mind and soul), can destroy physical and even metaphysical aspects like space-time, dreams, ley-lines, souls, etc. via Dragon's Roar Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (hits with the force of moving continents, stated by Masada to be stronger than Dust Angels like Belial and Beelzebub). At least Small Star level in Foreshock (a trillion times stronger than in base). At least Small Star level, likely higher in Mainshock (much stronger than his previous form) Speed: Hypersonic via powerscaling (from Seijuurou) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class NJ, Class XGJ in Foreshock and Mainshock Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (As the Incarnation of the Earth, it is difficult to defeat let alone kill him as destroying him means destroying the planet. In addition, being able to atomize those that get near him due to being a living earthquake makes him even more difficult to approach and defeat.). At least Small Star level in Foreshock (becomes a trillion times stronger than in base). At least Small Star level, likely higher in Mainshock (much stronger than his previous form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters or much higher with summons, Universal with Mainshock (Earthquake spreads through all of creation) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Destroying the Earth can kill him (if only indirectly), Can be purified back to his original self (though this is hard to achieve due to various specifications in doing so such as making a sacrifice to the dragon), Powers of any kind can still affect him if the opponents power outright exceeds his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Hyakki Yakou:' His main form of attack. Kuubou summons an endless number of demons to fight for him. '-Dragon Roar:' An attack of Kuubou’s that can destroy anything, being able to shred through things like space-time, souls, dreams, physical aspects, leylines, and so on and reduces them to nothing. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Senshinkan Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Users Category:Dragons Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4